Sueño Recurrente
by Gaiasole
Summary: Harry esta de novio con Ginny Weasley cree que es la mujer de su vida. Este engaño es el detonante para perder la oportunidad de tener a Hermione y dejarla en manos de su peor enemigo. Terminado.


**Sueño Recurrente**

**Por**: _Erol_

**1º Acto. Compromiso**

—¿Qué hago aquí?- me preguntaba yo la señorita sabelotodo H. J Granger.

—Te deshaces de Potter- escuche la fría voz cuando el humo de cigarro invadía mis pulmones.

—¡Me quieres hacer fumadora pasiva!

— Que carácter…

— Malfoy yo pienso…

— ¡Tú no piensas Granger! Eres una mujer enamorada así que no estas en tus sentidos.

—¡Calla que te podrían escuchar!

—¿Hermione?- fácilmente sentí los pequeños pelos de mi nuca erizarse con terror observe frente a mi a lo que mi compañero de trabajo Malfoy solía llamar "TVE" dicho de otra forma…_Te Vuelve Estupida_.

—¡Harry vine de visita!

—Y por lo visto Malfoy también- pude sentir el malestar en sus palabras y la mirada verde que por un momento me pareció de celos— Pueden pasar la fiesta aun no comienza.

—Entonces volvemos luego…

—¡Draco!

—¿Qué?

Hacía ya siete años que habíamos salido de Hogwarts, un tanto paradójico ya que eran los mismos que habíamos estado en él después de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado como por ejemplo Malfoy que deserto de las filas de Voldemort y se unió a la orden del Fénix aunque muchos seguían teniendo resentimiento hacía él pues había propiciado la muerte de Dumbledore para mi se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos y en un soporte. Al principio había sido difícil pues me habrían impuesto su presencia en el ministerio ya que ambos éramos aurores y pareja solo en el plano profesional. Supongo que con la convivencia ese chico engreído, frió pero hábil e inteligente había llegado agradarme y aunque el nunca me lo dijera siempre me procuraba y me consideraba su única amiga por muy triste que sonara. Lo único que me desagradaba es que tenía el mal hábito de fumar a cada minuto.

—¡Podrías dejar ese cigarro!

—No puede oler peor que aquí ¡Ouch!

—Perdona no me di cuenta- le dije después de pisarlo por insultar La Madriguera.

—Parecen una pareja de novios- se volvió Harry a vernos después de haber estado dirigiéndonos hacia el jardín y de nuevo sentí el malestar en sus palabras y la volcadura en mi estomago— Esta bien que sean pareja de trabajo y que quieran mantenerlo pero igual me parece exagerado que vinieran con las ropas de auror.

—¿Eh?- me sorprendí.

—Tu también eres auror Potter ya sabes que el trabajo es primero; además, no pensamos quedarnos mucho.

—Como quieran- se alejo con el ceño fruncido hasta entonces levante la vista después de tenerla baja largo rato hasta llegar el jardín. Pude ver su espalda ancha alejarse, ahora que lo miraba detalladamente pude ver su traje negro y al parecer una camisa verde que le resaltaba como siempre. Aunque para mi así hubiera ido vestido de mendigo sería el único que resaltaría en todo el mundo. Así es tal como habían cambiado el mundo mis propios sentimientos igual lo habían hecho en algún momento me había enamorado de Harry.

— Granger debiste decir que la fiesta era de etiqueta.

— ¡No es de etiqueta!

— ¿Y entonces porque todos nos ven como bichos raros?

Era verdad la gente alrededor de nosotros muchos de ellos gente que ni siquiera conocíamos iban vestido elegantemente o bueno por lo menos más que nosotros los dos aurores hay presentes con nuestras capas negras los pantalones holgados del mismo color y los zapatos nada elegantes con algo de barro.

—Ginny dijo que sería una reunión casual- me sentí avergonzada cuando una señora me miro de mal modo.

—Sabía que Weasley era una maldita pero hasta ese calificativo se le queda corto.

—¡Hermione y Draco que gusto veros!

—Y cuando las cosas no pueden empeorar…lo hacen.

—¡Draco!- le rete— ¡Un gusto volver a verlo señor ministro!

—Que guste tener a la elite del mundo mágico por estos lados; en verdad, los Weasley se han esforzado por esta fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Fiesta de compromiso?- en esta ocasión tanto yo como Draco nos sorprendimos.

—¿Y de quien si se puede saber?

—¡Vean por ustedes mismos!- se comenzó a reír señalándonos hacia un lugar donde se encontraba toda la familia Weasley junto con Harry quien tomaba por la cintura a una curvilínea Ginny apretada en un vestido rojo con la sonrisa mas grande y falsa que hubiera visto alguna vez, el señor Weasley comenzaba hablar con voz grave en cuanto comenzó cientos de flashes comenzaron a destallar.

—Es un gusto y un honor contar con su agradable compañía esta tarde…

No termino de hablar cuando se escucharon muchos aplausos.

—¡Gracias, gracias amigos! Como saben esta fiesta se celebra en honor al compromiso de mi pequeña hija Ginny Weasley y a quien yo considero como mi hijo y pronto lo será Harry Potter. Estos chicos se aman tanto que mañana mismo será la boda.

Si antes los flashes se escucharon ahora parecían ensordecedores tanto así que deje de escuchar y sentir excepto por la palabra compromiso, Harry, Ginny y boda no fue hasta que sentí muchas aguas de gota cubriéndome y viendo a los invitados y toda la prensa huyendo desesperados de la lluvia yo solo me quede estática escuchando a Draco.

— Les note a todos muy acalorados así que sabiendo que los Weasley no pueden pagar aire acondicionado ni mucho menos una buena botella de vino conjure la lluvian ¿A que se animo tan buena reunión, ah?

—…

— Después de todo nos convino no venir de etiqueta, se nos habrían arruinado las ropas como a esos tíos que corrieron- el rubio dio una ultima fumada a su cigarro antes de tirar la colilla y pisarla con enojo.

**2º Acto. Estupido Potter.**

—¡Merlín! Si ya se que ayer fue el compromiso de Potter y hoy es su boda gracias por avisarme Pansy ¡Adiós!- arroje el agua a la chimenea por donde se había aparecido al tonta de Pansy como siempre solo para contarme chismes que ya sabía— Un día de estos le levantare un cargo por algo y haré que la encierren en Azkaban.

—Vamos Draco tu sabes que eres su "TVE"

—No me culpes a mí de defectos de nacimiento Hermione- hasta entonces vi una pequeña sonrisa en mi compañera. Desde ayer Hermione había estado deprimida como no la había visto desde hace años— Granger esos expedientes no se terminaran solos.

—¿Apostamos?— me enarco una ceja señalando con la varita el montón de papeles.

—Esta bien, si puedes solo intentaba que trabajaras- me senté en mi escritorio viéndola a ella en su propio escritorio al otro extremo de la oficina.

—Se que me intentas distraer. Te lo agradezco Draco incluso agradezco que me ocultaras el profeta.

—¡No hice tal cosa!

—Segundo cajón a la derecha, debajo de ese expediente que mantienes oculto de mi vista y pertenece a Ron- suspiro y no pude ponerme rojo como cada que me descubre lo que ocurre muy seguido, ella tiene una vista impresionante en ambos sentidos.

—¿Lo has leído ya?- saque el periódico al ver su negativa— Lo voy a tirar.

—¿Qué dice?

—Una sarta de mentiras como siempre…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, léeme por favor.

—Te hará daño Hermione.

—No más del que ya me han hecho.

—"_**Compromiso por sueño recurrente**_"- leí el titular de la noticia que para variar hablaba sobre Potter— La tarde de ayer antes de una inesperada lluvia… ¡Aja, ja si claro inesperada!- reí con ganas viendo la foto de los invitados corriendo, el ministro resbalando y la Weasley roja y no precisamente del cabello— No me mires así Hermione, bien prosigo, La tarde de ayer antes de una inesperada lluvia fue anunciado el compromiso de nuestro salvador con la señorita Weasley, ¡Ves Hermione ya empiezan las mentiras! Weasley tiene lo de señorita lo que yo de moreno.

—Draco…- me sonrió con ojos húmedos.

—Bueno no cuentan nada que no sepamos ya que estuvimos en esa fiesta… ah mira aquí dice algo Potter le preguntan que como estuvo seguro de que Ginny es el amor de su vida a lo que el respondió: "_Me di cuenta que la amaba cuando mi prometida la Srita. Weasley ah estado en los os momentos importantes de mi vida siempre a mi lado y porque en una ocasión recibí un regalo muy importante de su parte que me hizo recordar la causa de mi lucha es lo que lo ha hecho enamorarse de ella_" Luego le preguntan a cuatro ojos…

—¡Draco continua!— se levanto. Parecía interesada.

—Ah…le preguntan que de que se trataba el dichoso regalo y como se lo dio "_Fue un regalo muy sencillo pero la sencillez no arruina el gran valor de una fotografía y una carta de mis padres que me entrego, recuerdo que era de mañana y que solo vi la silueta contra Sol en ese momento no le reconocí solo sentí una caricia de su mano en mi mejilla y como cerraba mis ojos dejándome dormir de nuevo, supongo que era muy temprano pues de inmediato volví a dormir pero después al verla por la tarde y cuestionarle ella me aseguro que había sido quien había entrado en mi habitación esa mañana y me había dejado tan valiosos tesoros_".

—Eran las ocho de la mañana y el estaba muy triste y entonces…

—¿Tu la acompañaste al cuarto de Potter?

—No pude haberlo hecho porque fui yo quien entro, le dio los regalos y acaricio su mejilla.

—¿Quieres decir que te escabulliste al cuarto de hombres?

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- ignoro mi pregunta.

—¿Qué Potter es más ciego de lo que creíamos?

—¡No!- salto hasta mi escritorio— ¡Significa que es de mi de quien se me enamoro!

—Eso es un tanto subjetivo- objete antes de que me jalara y saliéramos como alma que lleva el diablo hacía una boda— Estupido Potter…

**3º Acto. Sueño Recurrente**

—Me siento rara- le dije a Draco enfundada en un vestido azul ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación por mucho que Draco me jurara que era la envidia de la fiesta. Esta bien a lo mejor una que otra mujer me miraba con recelo incluso la mujer de ayer que me miro mal pero de ahí a que luciera como "_Top Model_" ya era muy presuntuoso.

—Hermione deja de intentar taparte el busto, me arruinas la vista.

—¡Draco!

—Ves el tipo de allá, si el que te observa fijamente tuvo la osadía de pedirme tu número y tu dirección.

—¿El que esta cojeando?

—Así es, aunque antes de hablarme caminaba bien.

—Me das miedo…

—Dejare a Potter de la misma forma si no te escucha, ve rápido y habla con el es tu ultima oportunidad.

—¡Gracias Draco!- dije alegre y llegue hasta una habitación de la madriguera donde se estaba arreglando el novio. La ventaja de tener a Draco como amigo es que te ayudaba a escabullirte hasta el lugar más imposible. Técnicas de serpiente.

—Pase- escuche la voz de Harry y entre. Lo que encontré fue al hombre más guapo usando un frac negro y mirándome con asombro y algo de vergüenza— Te ves hermosa Hermione.

—Si bueno, Madam Malik tiene un servicio muy completo y express que hace milagros- cerré la puerta tras de mi.

—Gracias por venir- me dijo dándome la impresión que le costaba mucho trabajo hablarme sin recorrerme con la brillante mirada verde— La invitación llevaba dos boletos estaba seguro que viniste con Malfoy.

—Draco me acompaño. Aunque la invitación nunca llego a mis manos, imagino que fue Ginny quien las envío.

—Si, le reclamare que no te haya hecho llegar una es el día más importante en la vida de un hombre.

—OH no, no tiene importancia que le arruines su alegría. Seguro se le paso las novias son un manojo de nervios.

—Como sea ella…

—Déjalo ya Harry- le corte— Es al mujer que amas, ¿Pero porque la amas?

—Hermione…- se paso una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa— Bueno eso es un tanto privado creo yo.

—Venga Harry, se lo dijiste al profeta no me digas no se lo puedes decir a tu mejor amiga- me tembló la voz.

—Es verdad- se despeino el cabello— Todo se debe a un sueño recurrente, cuando me di cuenta que no era un sueño si no una realidad fue un regalo muy sencillo una fotografía y una carta de mis padres en ese momento yo me encontraba…

—Destrozado y pensabas que no valía la pena luchar te diste por vencida habías estado enfermado y deprimido por tres días sin ir a clases.

—Si- me miro sorprendido— Claro tu lo debes recordar, los tres días fuiste a animarme y me levaste de comer me mantuviste al tanto de las tareas y ahora recuerdo que me obligaste hacerlas todas, Ron me dijo que tu te encargaste de disculparme ante todos los profesores y entregar mis trabajos, ¡Como lo había olvidado!

—A veces pasa…

—Si bueno yo habría seguido en ese estado de no ser porque la mañana del cuarto día vi la silueta contra Sol de una hermosa mujer, un ángel. En ese momento no le reconocí solo sentí una caricia de su mano en mi mejilla y como cerraba mis ojos dejándome dormir de nuevo, supongo que era muy temprano pues de inmediato volví a dormir…

—¿Un ángel?- la voz se me seguía cortando y los ojos se me humedecían más. El parecía no darse cuenta o no quería darse por aludido.

—En ese momento eso me pareció, me enamore de un ángel Hermione.

—¿Cómo descubriste que ese ángel era Ginny?- para entonces me acerque a la ventana secando una traicionera lagrima.

—¿Quién más podría ser si no ella?

—No pensaste en nadie más Harry…

—En nadie y como sea al ver a Ginny por la tarde y cuestionarle ella me aseguro que había sido quien había entrado en mi habitación esa mañana y me había dejado tan valiosos tesoros desde ese momento nos hicimos novios y no nos hemos separado, tu lo sabes bien Hermione.

—Ese ángel era Ginny, eso fue lo quisiste ver Harry…— susurre destrozada.

—¿Hermione tienes gripa? Te escuchas rara.

Respire profundamente y le encare con una pose fría que tan bien había aprendido de Malfoy

—No era tan temprano Harry pero ahora ya es muy tarde, apresúrate tu ángel te espera- me acerque hasta la puerta hasta tomar el picaporte cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

— Gracias por todo Hermione.

No dije nada simplemente salí de esa habitación hasta llegara a Draco a quien tire el cigarro tomando su mano y nos marchamos de ahí sin probar pastel ni ningún tipo de sabor agridulce. Lo único que supimos al siguiente día antes de llegar a nuestro nuevo trabajo en Francia fue que en la boda del _niño que vivió_ había caído un torrente de agua arruinando el vestido de la novia. Esa vez tampoco detuve a Draco.

**4º Acto. El tiempo es alivio**

—Mére- escuche a mi hijo llamar a su madre quien de inmediato soltó mi mano de la que alguna vez me quito el cigarrillo para acompañarla hasta Francia o hasta el mismo infierno si ella me lo pedía. Se acerco a nuestro pequeño Alphonse que ira mi viva imagen, completamente rubio de ojos grises aunque su cabello resulto ser tan rizado como el de su madre lo que le daba un toque juguetón.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—¿Podemos comprar dulces?- señalo la tienda con su pequeño dedo y como siempre mi esposa cedió ante mi hijo de cinco años que le sacaba provecho a su encanto. Tal como yo.

— ¿Vienes Draco?

—Creo que no, los espero aquí- señale una banca sentándome con todas las bolsas de las compras de mi mujer.

—¿Tiene usted un cerillo?- escuche que me preguntaban en ingles. Extraño considerando que estábamos en Francia.

—No hace años que no fumo- voltee a contestar al hombre— ¡Potter!

—¡Malfoy! Que pequeño es el mundo, jamás pensé encontrarte.

—Te ves fatal- le dije sin ninguna censura— Por lo visto no te sienta bien el matrimonio.

—Dirás el infierno, igual ya me estoy divorciando.

—Vaya, con esta es la tercera esposa que te divorcias ¿No?

—Si, bueno no importa ¿A quien esperas?

—A mi esposa y mi hijo.

—¿Tu esposa?

—Mi ángel, esta comprando dulces ven acércate tal vez la reconoces.

Potter y yo nos acercamos al enorme ventanal donde Hermione y Al haciendo muecas graciosas colocaban gomitas en su cara y jugaban con los caramelo. Hermione estaba entretenida tanto así que no se percato de mi mirada fija en ella ni en la de Potter que la miraba con anhelo. Estaba hermosa, por no llamar radiante.

—Si otro fuera el que la mirara así ya le habría partido la cara Potter.

—¿Y por que no me la partes Malfoy?

—Si no la vista una vez Potter ahora aunque lo hicieras es mía, el tiempo es alivio, aun de heridas tan profundas como las de amor.

—Merci- dijo mi mujer a la dependiente antes de salir de la tienda— Señor Malfoy creí que nos esperaría sentado en la banca.

—La espera no es mi fuerte ya debería saberlo señora Malfoy- seguí su juego antes de tomar la maño de Al con quien nos alejamos de esa solitaria calle.

—Es ella…siempre fue ella, el ángel…

—¿A quien miras Harry?

— Nadie Ron es solo un sueño. Uno inalcanzable…

**FIN**

**Publicado**: 23 de Septiembre del 2006.

**Reeditado**: 26 de Mayo del 2006.


End file.
